Le temps d'un instant
by Remilia29
Summary: "Certaines douleurs ne sont que passagères. Tu comprendras par toi-même qu'il en existe des plus intenses, celles qui resteront à jamais gravées en toi. C'est ce que maître Mu disait toujours."


**Bonsoir !**

 **Après une brève absence, me revoilà enfin. La raison de cette absence ? Les épreuves du bac qui demande un travail fou. M'enfin, maintenant tout va pouvoir retourner à la normale et voici donc un petit texte resté depuis longtemps inachevé dans mes dossiers.**

 **Disclaimer : tout est à Masami Kurumada !**

 **En espérant que cet écrit vous plaise. C:**

* * *

Le son du vent qui hurlait, les cris des vautours à l'affût d'une carcasse délaissée, les montagnes sans vie délaissées aux mains des ravages causés par le temps. Un cadre singulier à la fois dénué de vitalité et de sentiment. Une nature morte étendue sur plusieurs kilomètres, là où plus rien n'existait. Une terre aride pourtant sacrée pour un peuple ayant jadis apporté tant d'espoir, mais un peuple quasiment disparu. Porté par les années, Jamir avait fini gorgé de sang face à tant de conflits et de perte, voyant ses occupants crouler sous le poids fatidique des Guerres Saintes.

Une main fine et pâle effleura avec délicatesse les parois glaciales de l'édifice qu'était la tour de Jamir, retraçant avec dextérité les multiples crevasses qui serpentaient de pierre en pierre. Les doigts agiles laissaient derrière eux un sillage de velours, contrastant fortement avec le contact rugueux offert par la matière brut. Kiki scrutait sans intérêt de son regard azur cette tour qu'il connaissait si bien et qui pourtant, était devenue au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait son pire cauchemar. Ressentiment, souffrance, amertume, Jamir avait semblé avoir réanimé les vices cachés de son cœur, s'attribuant le rôle de raviver cette douleur vainement dissimulée. Une solitude gonflée par un deuil non achevé, qui aux yeux du Tibétain n'aurait jamais d'échappatoire.

Kiki tenta avec mal de ravaler cette boule qui commençait peu à peu à remonter le long de sa gorge, opérant difficilement sur son émotion actuelle. L'Atlante ne pouvait pas flancher ou du moins, pas maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir accompli cette lourde responsabilité laissée par son défunt maître, un destin qui lui était promis depuis son plus jeune âge, mettant en jeu sa propre vie pour protéger celle de la Déesse. Une destinée inévitable qui faisait germer des pensées négatives dans son esprit telles des parasites, brouillant son habituelle lucidité. Le contact d'une main tirant sur ses vêtements le ramena à la réalité, un retour quelque peu brusqué.

Son regard glissa lentement vers la source d'agitation, croisant au détour le regard émeraude de sa jeune apprentie. Un fin sourire se peignit sur le visage du Tibétain avant que ce dernier ne s'agenouille à hauteur de l'enfant, croisant ses yeux larmoyants. Kiki n'eut nullement besoin d'interroger la fillette quant à ce chagrin non dissimulé, seule la vue de son genou en sang lui avait amplement suffit pour la devancer.

\- Allons, ce n'est rien.

\- Mais maître... j'ai mal !

Le maigre sourire du Tibétain s'étala un peu plus sur son visage au vu de la tonne de souvenirs qui affluaient dans son cœur jusqu'à maintenant tenu verrouillé. Cette enfant lui semblait être comme un miroir dans lequel il pouvait se refléter, son comportement étant similaire à celui que Kiki avait adopté à son âge. Lui aussi s'était blessé, libérant des moments parfois plus difficiles que d'autres. Lui aussi avait accouru vers son maître dans le but d'être réconforté, de profiter un minimum de cette tendresse qu'il portait à son égard. Cette belle époque maintenant révolue lui semblait dater d'une éternité et quand bien même, la forte intensité qui émanait de son souvenir démontrait le contraire.

\- Cette douleur n'est que passagère. Tu comprendras par toi-même qu'il en existe des plus intenses, celles qui resteront à jamais gravées en toi. C'est ce que maître Mu me disait toujours.

À la voix douce se mêlait le chant de la mélancolie, délivrant une symphonie dont la seule présence faisait vibrer son âme d'enfant. Celle qui avait été bercée par les bras de Mu pendant de nombreuses années, l'imbibant de toute cette douceur dont il faisait constamment preuve. Pour rien au monde Kiki n'aurait voulu se détacher de cette aura paternelle qui l'avait vu grandir. Son isolement à Jamir et la présence de son maître comme seul contact avait fait naître en lui une joie de vivre à ses côtés dépassant l'inimaginable. Une petite flamme avait brûlé en son for-intérieur, guidant cet enthousiasme débordant jusqu'à la tempête l'ayant vu s'éteindre.

Ce jour funeste avait recouvert son ciel idéalisé d'un voile sombre, marquant la fin de l'ère de l'enfant qu'il était. Cet idéal qu'il avait battit puis forgé dans son esprit de petit être innocent n'avait pas résisté au désastre de cet événement tragique. Et malgré sa solidité, rien n'avait été épargné ce jour où tout lui fut enlevé. Mu n'était plus et il ne reviendrait jamais, laissant derrière lui cette armure à la fois délicate et solide, reflet de sa personne.

Levant les yeux au ciel, les mots qu'avait un jour prononcé son maître lui parvinrent, comme s'ils avaient été portés par la brise glaciale, lui rappelant l'habituelle froideur des mains de Mu. Il lui avait fallu attendre plusieurs années pour enfin déchiffrer le sens de ses paroles, bien qu'au fond l'Atlante aurait préféré qu'elles restent à jamais un mystère total.

 _\- Allons, cette douleur est éphémère. Avec plus de recul, tu comprendras que certaines blessures ne peuvent guérir. Même le temps reste impuissant et ne peut les balayer._

Mu avait toujours trouvé les mots justes. Des mots pourtant simples et basiques mais qui détenaient à la fois la vérité et cette sorte de fatalité qui liée les êtres humains entre eux. L'Atlante, dans un geste désespéré, attira Raki contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, dévalant sa peau de porcelaine pour y retracer les grandes lignes. Maintenant il pouvait laisser ses larmes s'échapper, ses larmes témoignant de son infinie tristesse et de sa forte détermination. Le moment était venu, ce moment où le cœur devait prendre le dessus sur la raison. Cet instant où le Tibétain s'était juré de devenir digne de son maître en portant l'armure du Bélier. Ces paroles qui lui avaient été transmises avaient été la source d'une remontée de souvenirs douloureux, mais qui ferait sa force.

Oui, ce moment était arrivé. Celui de ne plus se retourner et de tourner la page. Pour continuer à avancer et être digne de Mu.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**


End file.
